narutofandomcom-20200223-history
The Two Kings
Synopsis Yamato attempts to teach Naruto, Sakura and Sora new team formation techniques due to the fact that they are now a team. Naruto and Sora do not wish to waste time learning team formations when they would rather use their time to continue their Nature Transformation training. However, Naruto asks Yamato regarding the five elements and asks whether it would be possible for him to learn a secondary type, such as Water Release, by the time he became Jōnin. Yamato explains that one does not learn new chakra types, but must be born with the affinity to use it; however, their dominant affinity would make the other types significantly weaker. Naruto asks how one who possesses all five would be able to use them successfully, to which Yamato tells them that there has never been a shinobi who has possessed all five. This leaves Naruto to muse how Fūka was able to do so, but his thoughts are interrupted by the arrival of Asuma. Interrupting their session, he reminds Yamato that Sora would not remain a member of Team Kakashi for long, and therefore learning team formations would be useless. On top of that, neither Naruto nor Sora would actually take the time to learn and utilise the formation, as they both possess strong techniques and would rather enter a battle headfirst, and instead advises Sakura and Yamato to back them up. With that in mind, Yamato calls off their formation training session, although he reminds Naruto and Sora that Asuma is on standby and thus is free to take over their nature transformation training, much to the latter's chagrin. in Tsunade's office, she alerts Yamato to a message she had received from Chiriku, notifying them about a secret regarding Sora. About a decade ago, Sora had unleashed some mysterious power that nearly destroyed the Fire Temple, wounding many monks. While he was subjected to medical tests, the cause of his true power was undetected and the temple kept the boy under constant surveillance. However, Sora never had another episode. Despite that, those who witnessed the attack despises Sora, hence Sora's feelings of the Fire Temple not being his true home. Chiriku had found the matter important to share with Tsunade, and Yamato remarks on the further coincidences that both Sora and Naruto share. In the woods, Asuma watches over Naruto and Sora attempting to master their Wind Release ability. After a few hours, he tells the two that they should continue their training tomorrow as it is getting late, but the two believe that Asuma would be training them again the next day and rejoice. The next day, Naruto and Sora continue using their kunai to destroy a tree. Asuma is surprised that the two are able to create their current level of damage without using chakra blades, further demonstrating the pair's strength. Asuma performs the same technique with a kunai; it punctures the tree but does not create a hole around it. He tells the two to concentrate on their wind chakra instead of distracting themselves with the idea of destroying the tree. As he marvels on the duo's stamina levels, he notices Sora's backpack. He then calls for a lunch break and treats the two at Ramen Ichiraku. As Naruto rushes off after lunch to resume training, Asuma pulls Sora aside and presents the latter's Chakra Enhanced Triple-Bladed Claw, which Asuma had reforged with the same metal as his trench knives. Sora does not thank Asuma and runs out after Asuma claims he does not have time to oversee their training any longer. Asuma recalls how it was he who killed Sora's father, Kazuma, after Kazuma decided to murder the Hokage in an attempt to bring all of the neighbouring lands under the control of the Fire Daimyō. His thoughts are interrupted by Kurenai, who is able to tell that there is something bothering him due to the recent increase in his smoking habits, suggesting that he should quit. Meanwhile, Tsunade is notified that Danzō Shimura has somehow escaped, managing to slip away from the Anbu sent to keep him under watch. Strolling through the village, Sora sees a father and son, who after buying food, reminds his son to thank him. Sora recalls Asuma repairing his claws and the fact that he did not thank Asuma. Naruto locates Sora from a bridge, but he is not the only one who has found Sora; Furido, the mastermind behind the grave robberies, has managed to track Sora to Konohagakure. He ambushes Sora when the monk-in-training is alone, and reminds him to use his hidden power for the greater good of the Land of Fire. Giving Sora two king pieces from a shōgi set, he reveals to Sora that it was Asuma who had killed his father. Following this reveal, Sora retreats to the woods, where he is joined by Naruto. Rejecting Naruto's attempts at conversation, Sora channels his anger into his chakra and throws his kunai at a tree, causing the kunai to go through it and shatter the boulder behind it. Credits